This One's a Fighter
by The Dolphin Called Lionbread
Summary: Marceline, the stubborn cage fighter, is struck down and saved by someone who she never thought would even try. Sugarless Gum AU.
1. Threatened

I braced myself, knowing another punch was being launched my way. I was too exhausted to even attempt at a dodge, knowing it would be unsuccessful and I would just get knocked down again. Why did I even sign up for this? Oh yeah, I had no money and this was the only thing I really could do besides prostitution. The large, built man in front of me had this smirk on his face, one I wanted to punch off but couldn't.

I didn't know what made me think that going for triples was a good idea. I would get more money in less time, but I wasn't used to fighting continuously without pausing. As soon as I finished off the first guy, they sent in another, and then this last one. Surprisingly enough, the last guy was the weakest, but I was just too tired from getting beaten to move around much. This guy knew a lot of moves that I had mastered.

I attempted to pull a lock on his heel but before I could fully bring my foot out, he swung his foot out and caught my heel, applying pressure to the tendon and twisting my knee, causing me to fall flat on my back. I held my arms in front of my face and waited for the incoming blow. To my surprise though, nothing came. I slowly moved my arms to look and saw a hand reaching for mine.

In the crowd all I heard were variations of "what are you doing?" and "take that bitch down!". He was still holding out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up to my feet and backed up across the ring.

"I'd never hit a lady that's down. Don't take it to heart, girly!" An uncomfortable blush settled on my face when I _did _take it to heart. Before he could try anything, I steadied myself again and held up my fists, bitterly thankful that he didn't bash my face in. This made me look weak although I was internally satisfied by his hospitality. I pulled myself back towards the other side of the ring to mimic the man that had just helped me.

The crowd outside the cage roared and pushed against the metal chain of the cage. Money was being handed around and joints were being shared. I observed my surroundings, noticing that my situational awareness was particularly low at the moment. I was still somewhat winded from the fall but quickly shook it off. The man started a slow jog towards me, hands still guarding his face. I pulled up my fists as well and slowly started towards him.

There was this nervous look in his eye, I could see it. It must have been guilt for fighting a girl that was smaller than him. I gave him a weary smirk and threw a punch right at his nose. His hands, of course, blocked it and grabbed my fist, pulling me towards him. With my free hand, I grabbed his shoulder to steady myself and kneed him in the stomach. He released my fist and fell, clutching his stomach. The man didn't get up, but he was still wriggling. I looked at my knee and wondered what I must've hit to cause that much damage.

"AND HE'S DOWN!" The voice roared over the speakers and two, much larger men, came in to retrieve the man from the ring. Another man, dressed in a blue dress shirt with dark, ripped jeans, came and held my hand up.

"AND OUR WINNER IS- MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN!" I squeezed his hand and he gave me a sweet look, which I returned with a smug smile. He knew that I was only doing this because I had no other means of making money. He waited to let me recieve a mixture of sighs and cheers from the crowd, all based on who made what bets.

"Alright, Marce, lets go get you your pay." With that, he led me out of the cage to a room I always had vaguely recognized. There was a safe in the wall, clearly cracking off at the edges but too heavy to actually pull out. He opened it quickly and handed me a stack of cash. I stared down at it with a smile.

"You know, I think you're overpaying me." I told him with a wide grin.

"You know I am making well enough profit from entrance fees every night." He held out his arms and gave me a hug. Oh how I loved Simon. He was an aging man, and was even a little 'out of it', but sweet as candy. He ran this place, but didn't promote violence. Pretty ironic, right? So many times he had offered me a room in the apartment building he owned, but I always declined. I didn't want to be dependent on him forever and keep sucking the money out of his pockets.

"Thanks Simon." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to leave before I remembered something. "Hey do you know where my last opponent went to?" He stood there for a moment with a hand on his chin before what looked like a breakthrough struck his mind. "First door to the right." I nodded and waved to him one last time before leaving and shutting the door behind me.

I opened the rickety old door that had 'infirmary' scribbled onto a plaque with sharpie marker. Inside, I saw the boy lying on an undoubtedly old table with an aged woman at his side. She smiled up at me and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"You must've kneed him pretty hard, Marceline. He's been throwing up quite a bit but can't really say anything. I think he might've had an ulcer or something." She put a hand on my arm. "He's really a sweet boy. You should talk to him when he wakes up."

"I don't like to make friends with my opponents, Betty." I reminded her. "But he did give me a fair fight and I returned the favor with this." Betty patted my back. "Marceline, you didn't know that this would happen, I can assume." I gave her a smile and watched her as she walked out of the room.

The man didn't look like that much of a man with all the sweat, dirt, and blood wiped off his face. He looked to only be seventeen or eighteen. His features were soft, with cheeks that were somewhat puffy. Tucked under his white beanie were some scrappily cut blonde locks. I sighed and wiped an eyelash from under his eye. He grabbed my wrist. I realized that he had been awake, watching me observe him. His eyes were a sweet blue, something I didn't notice under the heavy set cage lights. He sat up and let go of my wrist.

"Why are you here, Marceline?" The way he said it made me feel so upset.

"To fuck you up some more buddy!" I held up my fists in mock-defense. He chuckled and held out his fist. "I'm Finn." Since he already knew my name, I just bumped his fist with my own. He slowly pulled it away and made a nerdy explosion noise as he did so.

"Alright well I gotta go, Finn." I told him. He nodded and stood to hold the door as I left. What a gentleman, I thought. He must be fighting just for the same reasons as me.

As I left the cage room, I started to walk up the stairs to exit into the alley. Little did I know, there were about four men waiting for me in the alley. They look innocent enough, sitting against the wall smoking some joints together. I gave a somewhat nervous cheeky grin and waved to them when I got closer, but one grabbed my arm. As reflex, I sent my other fist to hit his face but it was caught by another one of the men.

"The fuck are you doing?" I half-screamed at them. I started to flail and kick, but they just lowered me onto my knees, still holding my upper arms. The two other men neared me, one had long blonde hair that fell to the middle of his back. He had blonde stubble just above his lip. The other was bald except for a horridly cut mohawk in the middle with hair dyed white above dark brown roots. He smiled down at me.

"Marceline the Whore Queen." The blonde man next to him giggled. And by giggled, I mean giggled like a little stereotypical schoolgirl.

"Go fuck yourself." I paused. "Or better yet, go fuck each other." The guy with the mohawk nodded and one of the men punched me square in the back. I grunted and attempted to shove them off, but they were _huge_. Like bigger than ninety percent of the cage fighters. My back started to ache and I knew a bruise would form later.

"You've been fucking with my betting, Ms. Abadeer. I've lost a pretty penny because of you." He walked closer to me and kneeled down to be at my height. "I think I should just get my payback here and now. If you know what I mean." His breath reeked. It wasn't the nice smoky smell of a joint either, it was pure torture. My heart sank when he said that. _He wouldn't._

Unluckily for me, I was wearing incredibly accessible clothing due to fighting. Just some skinny track pants and a sports bra. My hair was tied in a ponytail, which he yanked upward to make me look at him. One of his eyes was somewhat squeezed shut, but I didn't think he meant to do it. It must've been something that happened to him, I thought.

He moved closer to me, putting his lips on mine. I would've thrown up in his mouth, if I had eaten anything today. He motioned for his men to pull me up onto my feet and he pressed himself against me. I couldn't do anything and he just kept advancing on me.

"You know," He paused to undo his belt. "You're a very fine young woman. Bet you're still pure, aren't you?" He ran his calloused hand down my stomach to the hem of my track pants. I could feel silent tears falling down my face as the rest of his men watched in horror. I don't think that they expected _this _to happen. He removed his belt completely and I closed my eyes, fear of what was to come.

But what I was expecting didn't happen. He kissed my cheek and whipped where he kissed with the belt. It stung so much, but I heard it more than I felt it. I could feel the tears pouring now as his men dropped me onto my stomach, one was obviously being more gentle, trying to make sure I didn't fall too hard.

"Now, if you don't stop winning your fights, I'll make sure you receive _exactly_ what you were expecting." He snapped his fingers and his men followed behind him to his car. I laid there, crying for what seemed like hours. I could call the police. No, that would make things worse, I thought.

I was nearly asleep, curled up in a ball, when I heard someone walking closer to me behind me. The footsteps were light, nothing like the manly footsteps of that guy's men. My body ached too much to even turn around. The next thing I noticed was a soft touch on my cheek and the look of perfectly manicured nails. The woman's hand turned me to face her and an extreme look of worry was on her face. She helped me up and put an arm around me to support me.

"I'll take you back to my place." She said, but it was so quiet I barely heard it. I nodded slowly, not even caring who she was.


	2. Treated

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and thanks to all the people that favorited and followed! That's pretty radical! Hope you don't mind the harassment in the last chapter it adds to the plot :)**

* * *

When I woke, she was leaning over me again. The girl from the alley who was vaguely familiar. From what I could see without straining my neck to lift my head, she was pressing a damp rag to my abdomen, wiping away some of the existing grime. I tried my best not to move due to my aching muscles and the unbelievable sting of the cuts and scrapes. Although I kept my best effort to appear asleep, the rag brushed against a far-too-sensitive scar on my stomach that made me twitch up to a sitting position.

That was when she warily looked at me from my reaction. I felt as though she was afraid of me doing something, according to the look that I _knew_ I had unintentionally gave her. She barely mumbled something that sounded close to 'you're awake'. It made my thoughts swirl as I watched her finish wiping me off.

I attempted to speak, but it only came out as a small whine.

"Why-" She looked at me again, and I could feel her gaze on me. She was quietly awaiting for me to speak again. It was then that I realized that my throat was _incredibly dry_. Without a second thought, I grabbed the nearest drinkable item that I could find and poured it down my throat.. That item being her cup of pink lemonade.

She gave me this soft, sympathetic look and it occurred to me how _rude_ that was. Attempting a suitable apology, she put a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, hun." That was the first time I actually heard her adorably soft voice clearly. It was so different from the voices of pure animosity I was accustomed to hearing around the cagefighting arena.

"Why did you take me in?" I could feel myself frowning at her although I didn't intend to. I didn't mean to come off so bitter, but I knew it was showing already.

She perked up and a small smile tugged at her lips. "I was walking home and I saw you curled up. I assumed you were homeless, but I couldn't just leave a woman lying in an alley with such minimal clothing." She explained effortlessly. I didn't sense any hostility or sarcasm in her voice, and it bothered me how professional she sounded. I narrowed my eyes.

She held her hands up mockingly at that action with a cheeky grin settling on her face. "Alright you caught me, I took you so I could have you for... _myself._" The way she said it combined with her dramatic hand gestures made me chuckle. With that, she smiled slightly and looked down at my stomach.

"Crap. You're bleeding again." I snorted at that. She looked at me questioningly.

"Aren't you a little old to be saying 'crap'?" She frowned and started to wipe at my stomach with the (now clean) rag again. "What, do you expect me to start streaming off curses like a sailor as soon as I turn twenty?" That made me laugh. I guess she's older than she looks.

The silence afterward was awkward to me, yet I didn't know about her thoughts. I just sat in silence as she wiped away at the blood on my abdomen before new blood would spill out again. She was so careful with each movement and it made me wonder if she was a nurse or doctor.

"Listen," I started softly, not to startle her and her gentle movements. "I don't want to stay here long." Now that statement put a quick look of disappointment in her eyes. It came out harsher than I expected, but it's better to rip off the bandage, right? Her lips pursed, eventually starting to form a straight line.

"I didn't take you in because I felt bad. I didn't take you in because I felt like you wanted me to. I took you in because _I _wanted to." The playfulness from our previous conversation had obviously disappeared and was replaced with a grim expression on her soft features. I knew that my lips had parted slightly in astonishment. Her eyes were down at her hands, a frown still apparent. I muttered a small apology and she nodded, acknowledging it.

I couldn't accept that she took me in only because she wanted me to. I felt like there was something there that I couldn't see, but she wanted out of me. That feeling wasn't a personal thing, it was just habitual. I sighed as I realized she was trying to get me to take a shower.

"I put a towel on the counter. There's shampoo and all that stuff on the rack in the shower. Hope you don't mind Citrus Sunrise, because that's what you'll be smelling like!" She smiled at me from the doorway and shut the door.

* * *

It surprised me how she didn't even ask for my name or what I did until I mentioned it. It was obvious that Bonnibel knew how to deal with people _appropriately_. Now, here we were in the middle of a crowded shopping mall and anxiety getting the best of me in front of loads of people. I didn't realize I was walking stiffly until she pulled me behind a column and started whispering.

"Marceline, you have to chill. You keep giving people death glares. And walking like you've just committed murder isn't helping much." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and nodded. She decided that I needed new clothes, much to my dismay. I really didn't want her doing even _more _for me than she already had. It was unnerving to watch her cash out money for my benefit.

Bonnibel decided that having me trying on clothes would be 'fun' and 'take the edge off of things' when the only thing it did was make me feel like an idiot. She started with a more girly range of clothes, and slowly started to move towards 'badass' as she had put it. The last outfit she had me try on was her favorite, and gone with the theme of the dark red leather jacket that was resting on my shoulders. I thought it was pretty cool, until I saw the hefty price tag. Although I objected to her buying it, she _insisted._

I still didn't know why I was still hanging around with Bonnibel. It was more likely for me to leave as soon as morning came, but I couldn't bring myself to it. To be honest, she seemed more lonely than anything. She didn't have a spouse, kids, or even a pet. Although I assumed she had friends that would come over at any time, it seemed as though she avoided a certain few of them.

We ate at the food court in the mall and I felt like I had been pumped with fat through an IV needle. I could feel the heavy grease in my stomach and I could hear the disagreement in my gut. It was distracting me as Bonnibel talked. I bit my lip as my stomach growled loud enough for her to hear and excused myself to the bathroom. She offered to come with, but I didn't want to put her through that.

On the way to the bathroom, which was _ridiculously _far from the food court, I saw something that caught my eye. It was the Mohawk Guy (as I appropriately named him) with the blonde girlish looking dude. By the looks of it, the blonde guy was attempting to hit on a young girl, high school probably. As I was observing the scene, the mohawk guy looked up at me and winked from across the room. A devilish smirk tugged at his lips.

Part of me wanted to storm up there and cause a scene by bashing his face in. Although that part would be the most fun, it wasn't beneficial and would cause more harm than good. More jail time isn't exactly fun.

"Marceline? You okay?" I could've sworn I jumped out of my skin. Bonnibel had just witnessed me having a stare-down with some creep across the mall.

"Uh yeah. It's all good." Nervousness crept across my features as he eyed me again. Behind me, Bonnibel grabbed my hand to pull me into another store. When we were in the dressing room, she spoke up.

"Marceline, what's going on with that guy? You stood there staring at him for a good two minutes." I bit my lip again and looked down at my lap. I tried my best at a fib. "Ex-boyfriend." I stated plainly. Bonnibel looked up at me sympathetically and nodded. "I understand."

_No you don't, _I thought. I decided not to tell her anything about the state she found me in. She just had assumed that I had a bad run-in with a guy on the street, which was fine with me. The less she knew about me, the easier it would be for me to leave eventually. Now that I think about it, she didn't even know that I was doing cagefighting for a living. That would be funny story to tell her later, like '_hey Bonnibel I beat people up to make money. Cool right?_'

Thinking even further, I realized that Mohawk guy never showed up to bet on Tuesdays, which was today. That means that I could go down there and fight without him paying me any attention. I smiled to myself and Bonnibel gave me a quick questioning look. It was so weird how attached to me she seemed to have gotten in just a day. I don't know what it was but she made it seem like we had been friends for years with the way she was acting. I sighed to myself as we drove to her home.

* * *

It was late, and I had dressed myself in my usual cagefighting garb. So far, Bonnibel was just reading on her couch by lamplight. I casually walked up to her and sat down on the opposite chair.

"Hey I am going to go for a run. I'll be back later." That lie didn't slip as easily as I thought it would. One of her eyebrows raised and she set her bookmark in her book. Pulling at her reading glasses, she looked me in the eyes.

"Where are you really going?" I bit my tongue. "I need to make cash, so I am going to work." Her eyes widened and I saw what she was thinking. "Cagefighting. I'm not like _that_."

Oh how I wished she believed me as I walked out the door.

* * *

**Ugh I rewrote this twice and I am still not happy with it. Sorry if you don't like it either, but I think it's the best I could do for this chapter.**


	3. Taunted

**Thanks for the feedback, guys! I do realize it took a week for a new chapter to come out, but I am deciding whether to pace the story better with a new chapter a week, or to just pop them out as often as I write them.**

* * *

The walk to the cagefighting ring was unnerving. I knew that Mohawk Guy wouldn't bother me about his betting, but I still felt as if I was going to get jumped at any second. The cool air was blowing slightly against my exposed abdomen. It was nice, and helped me calm down before the fights. Simon knew that I fought every Tuesday, so there was no need to call in for a slot before the night was up.

I jogged to the metal door and opened it without hesitation. Shelby, the unofficial bouncer, knew me well enough that I could just go in with no worry. Now, cagefighting wasn't exactly illegal, but many people try to go in and cheat their way to cash. I wasn't fond of those people, and they were usually dealt with in a violent way by whoever they stole from. That, I think they deserved.

The room was the same as usual, full to the brim with loads of men doing all sorts of things outside the cage. Some were betting, some were smoking, and some were just having a good time spectating. I didn't really mind the loud noise, nor the smell of smoke and alcohol, but I did mind the obnoxious bunch of college boys who always wolf-whistled at me when I came into the cage. Although it wasn't avoidable, Shelby dealt with the ones that got out of hand and tried things. I was relieved by that.

I sat on a bench in the 'waiting room' as it was appropriately named. It was on the second floor of the building, and had a big square hole in the wall that served as a window of sorts. The walls were clean, unlike the rest of the stone walls that made up the cage room. I watched through the window hole as the two current fighters went at it.

One guy was much larger than the other, but his weight was serving as quite the disadvantage. The smaller guy was much more agile and could dodge the big blows. I couldn't imagine that his hits were very powerful, though. My sights drifted to the crowd, and I sighed with relief as I did not see Mohawk Guy anywhere. As soon as the match started, it ended with the smaller guy shoving the bigger guy down and pulling his arm behind his back until he broke the noise of the crowd with a loud yell. I might've heard a snap in there, but I couldn't say for sure.

"Next up is one of your favorites, Marceline the Vampire Queen!" I took that as my cue and jogged down the stairs with great caution. I had fallen down them once before because they were so _steep _and they were made of stone, so that hurt pretty bad. Not a fun experience.

I stepped into the cage, throwing a small smile at Simon when he patted my back. I cracked my knuckles to ready myself and backed to my side of the ring. I decided against triples tonight, and awaited my first opponent of the night. He stumbled into the ring and I realized that he must have been drunk. I would feel bad, if I didn't get such a paycheck from this. His dark hair was shaved close to his head, and he was _very_ tall. He mumbled something that sounded like an attempt at a menacing string of curse words and put his fists up. His lips twisted into a smirk which was actually quite effective at making him look cocky. _Time to get this over with_, I thought to myself.

Simon rang the bell and the guy started running towards me, pretty fast for a drunk guy. I stepped to my right and he stumbled, holding himself up by grabbing the cage. I waited for him to stand up and jogged up to him. He threw a small punch at my arms, those being in front of my face to block, before he pulled his knee up to my chest and kicked my boobs. Now _that_ _fucking hurt._ I was mad now, and I decided against being somewhat merciful towards him in his drunken state. I started peppering his face with small jabs and kicked him in the side of the stomach. Letting out a loud grunt, he grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back, pinning me to the cage.

"Get the fuck off!" I yelled as I leaned forward and headbutted him. He stumbled back and _growled_ like a very pissed off dog. This was one of the most intense fights I had been in for a long time. He wasn't using basic martial arts like most men do, he was just fighting dirty. Although he was pissed, he had no chance against me being even more pissed. I shook the stray hair that fell from my ponytail out of my face and frowned at the man. In response, he held up his middle finger proudly.

"Yeah? You like that?" He was gauging the crowd's reaction right when I ran up and pulled it back against his hand. The loudest yelp I had ever heard from a man rang from his throat and he grabbed at my ponytail. The pain worked its way down my neck and I instinctively clawed his face. That wasn't a traditional method in the ring, but it did its job. I backed up and observed the rest of the room.

Everything froze. I saw Bonnibel among the crowd spectating, but that wasn't what worried me. Mohawk Guy was walking towards her in what seemed like slow motion with a wide grin on his face. I watched in helpless silence as he approached her and put a hand on her waist. That was when I felt a huge amount of pressure on the side of my head. I fell down and my head hit the ground much harder than it should have.

With foggy vision, I looked up at the man who was now holding a cracked brick a little too firmly. Whether the brick cracked from my head or not, I didn't know. I couldn't even hear at that point. All I could see was Shelby rushing to grab the man and Simon and Bonnibel running towards me. Everything was spinning. With wide eyes, I turned my head to see Mohawk Guy laughing with a smirk from the front of the crowd with a joint in hanging from his fingers.

"Mar-"

"Marce-"

"Marceline!" I could finally hear again, sorta. Bonnibel was kneeling at my side, trying to get me up. _Saved by her again, _I thought. She touched the side of my head that was hit, and her eyes widened when she saw blood on her own fingers. I still could barely realize what was happening around me. My head was still throbbing and I couldn't move anything except my head and neck. I told myself it was just the shock from the hit and fall to reassure myself, although there could be the possibility that I could've been paralyzed. _Stop it with the dark thoughts._

From the corner of my eye, I could see Shelby and a few men wrestling the drunk man out of the ring. He stumbled and the group took the opportunity to let him fall on his face before pulling him out of the building. Even with the hardest effort, I couldn't speak and my hearing was leaving me again. I was falling in and out of consciousness between the events of the fight and finding myself in a hospital bed with Bonnibel and Simon at each of my sides.

Simon turned to me with a happy look and squeezed my hand with care. "Marceline, I'm glad you're okay." I smiled wearily at him.

"They gave you stitches while you were sleeping. But they, uh, did something with your hair." I brought my hand up to touch my head and felt the lack of hair. With wide eyes, I looked to Bonnibel. She handed me her smartphone to use as a mirror. If my mouth could've hit the floor, it would have. Half my head was neatly shaved and there was a wide gash that was held shut with thin stitches.

"Seems like you're accident prone." Bonnibel said quietly and chuckled. A strand of her dark brown hair fell out of her bun and onto her soft cheekbone. I blinked at her a few times and smiled.

Simon's phone broke the silence with an obnoxious ring and he made a hand motion that he had to take the call. While walking out, he shut the door behind him. "Simon paid for the hospital bill, you know." I sighed and rested my head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"I really don't want him to do that. This must have been expensive." I spoke softly. I could tell that she was watching me and carefully deciding an answer.

"Marceline, you got unfairly knocked out by some drunk guy. Simon said that your pay for winning by default covered it. The other guy was disqualified and isn't allowed to come back." She smiled and put a hand on mine. Oh how it seemed that she was my guardian angel, always there when I fell. I smiled in relief at the thought of that stupid guy not coming back to the cage ever again. "And you look badass with that haircut." With that said, I chuckled and felt the small stubble on the side of my head again. Having Bonnibel here was nice.

She sighed and looked me in the eyes. "I hope you don't think you're leaving my house now, are you? The doctors are letting you out tomorrow morning and I intend on taking care of you." My face set into a frown. I hated being taken care of. It made me feel... useless. Although I wanted to take care of myself, I didn't want to argue. "Okay." I told her with a forced smile.

* * *

It was morning, and my doctor, Doctor Princess, (funny name right?) had decided that I was in stable condition and let me go home with Bonnibel. Still without complete coordination of my limbs, Bonnibel had to help me into new clothes. I could feel myself turning beet red as she helped me pull my shirt on. The close contact was seemingly not affecting her. She adjusted the shirt on me and helped me shimmy on a pair of shorts. That being done, she helped me out of the bed, supporting me and my shaky steps.

"I'm going to make you some food when we get home. What do you want?" She asked thoughtfully. "Macaroni and cheese." I told her. A smile pulled at her lips, but her eyes remained on the road as she drove us. She nodded and pressed against the radio button. The first station that played was a rock station and as much as I enjoyed rock, the noise was giving me a headache so I turned the volume down. She gave me a motherly look before returning to her driving.

Thinking about the events of last night (all of which I could remember, anyway), the thought of Mohawk Guy arranging the man to do that crossed my mind. It would make sense. I wouldn't be able to fight for a while, and he got a good laugh out of it. I rubbed at my face and took a sip of the water bottle that Bonnibel had given me. Sighing contentedly, I watched the cars pass us through the window.

* * *

**Alright, I do like this chapter a lot more than the last. What do you guys think about the violence? Leave a review!**


	4. Turned On

**So this chapter is a bit longer than the usual ones, so don't give up too easily, alright? It gets good, I swear.**

Bed rest could possibly be the worst thing _ever._ Bonnibel was making me stay in her bed for the majority of the day while she ran errands and bought me things. If I was caught out of bed, she'd usher me back into it within a few minutes, unless I was going to the bathroom. Even in that case, she would still monitor me continuously. A minor head injury wasn't even something that she should have to worry about, but I am pretty sure she went on the internet and found everything _wrong_ that could happen.

"Marceline? _Wanted_ is playing on TV if you want to watch it. I'll be in the living room." She told me from the bedroom doorway. How she knew that was my favorite movie, I didn't know. But nevertheless, I smiled and crawled out of her awfully pink bed sheets. Slowly trudging over to the living room, I caught the sight of Bonnibel laying on one of the couches. She was still wearing her street clothes but she was lounged comfortably with a blanket draped over her. I sat down next to her with the pink comforter from her bed wrapped around me. I couldn't stand how she always kept her house temperature so low and wore the smallest pajamas. She just paraded around like a freaking Eskimo for Glob's sake.

"Angelina Jolie is so hot in this movie." That made me avert my attention from the movie. We were quite a ways in and she just casually stated that. It made me wonder. "You into girls?" I asked cautiously.

She chuckled. "Doesn't matter to me." With that, my eyebrows raised and I turned back to the movie. I tried not to think about her laying next to me with her feet up. That would explain a lot, though. All the times she had said flirtatious comments, sat a little too close, or helped me dress myself could be because of that. I couldn't say for sure though, as that could just be her natural attitude. Why are people so confusing?

When the movie ended, Bonnibel sat up and stretched. "Good movie, eh?" I nodded in agreement and adjusted myself so the comforter covered me better. "Hey Bonni?" She looked over at me sweetly with the mention of her nickname.

"Yeah, what's up?" She started to rise and walked to the kitchen, standing idly with the fridge open. "When can we do something fun? Like I'd rather go to Chuck E. Cheese's than stay on bed rest."

She scoffed. "Marcy, you just got that injury last night. I don't need you getting it messed up or something." I rolled my eyes at her and sighed audibly. Over the past few days that I have stayed with her, we have become really close. I guess staying with someone day and night kind of does that.

"Maybe in a few days." She added a few seconds after. I perked up and smiled. Walking over to her, I peered over her shoulder to look in the fridge with her. Literally _nothing_ sounded good to eat. She must have been thinking the same thing because she grabbed her car keys off the counter and motioned for me to follow. We drove to McDonald's, where we proceeded to order a twenty piece chicken nugget meal with two drinks. She was dipping her current nugget into the small container of honey mustard when I spoke up.

"So like, are you rich or something?" I asked between mouthfuls of chicken nuggets. She looked up at me with a seemingly disappointed look and shook her head.

"I just know how to spend my money correctly. I have a bunch saved and more in banks. I don't think I've told you this, but I'm a marketing manager and I make pretty decent pay. It's not like I am a surgeon, but I can still afford my place and the works. Funny that you haven't mentioned it until now." She resumed her eating.

I sighed. "Well, you drive a Dodge Charger, and it's one of those expensive ones so I just assumed." She nodded, smiling. "It's alright to assume sometimes."

* * *

It was about a week after I was released from the hospital when Bonnibel decided that we should do something besides sit around and watch movies. I was incredibly excited to finally get out of the house. But, the thing that she wanted to do scared me a bit. She wanted to go _clubbing._ My past experiences with clubs usually left me waking up in the ladies' restroom wearing a dress that I didn't actually wear walking into the club. It wasn't the best thing to be left guessing on.

"So, I have a few dresses. I think I know of one that would suit you perfectly." She led me into her overly large walk-in closet and motioned towards a section of dresses hanging in those fancy zip up storage bags. She pulled all of them out and spread them out on the bed. "Help me unzip some." She requested.

I was shocked at how her wardrobe had varied from her street clothes to her clubbing clothes. I don't think I saw a single one that could be deemed even slightly appropriate. They all must have had an unthinkable price tag, because these weren't your typical 'shopping mall' dresses. These were high-class. The thought of Bonnibel wearing any of these made me blush.

"Alright, for you, I am thinking either this one," She held up a small strapless cocktail dress that was just a flat dark red and dipped low. "or this one." She then motioned to another dress laying on the bed that was entirely black with a low hanging line for cleavage and lace going down the back. Both were _very_ slutty looking, but I guess Bonnibel thought that was fine for clubbing. I bit my lip. "You choose." I said, hoping she'd pick a good one.

She cocked an eyebrow and looked at the two, and then to me. Running her hand over the red one, she held it up to my body, and then the black one. "I dunno. I'm liking the red one." She tossed it to me and picked out one for herself.

"Hey you done in there?" Bonnibel called through the bathroom door. I was having a bit of a hard time getting the dress on since it was tight, but it still fit like a glove once I actually got my breasts to fit in. She opened the door without my reply and noticed me struggling with the thin zipper in the back. She walked up behind me and pulled the zipper up all the way. I watched in the mirror and my breasts had looked like I was wearing a triple push-up bra underneath it. "You look great in that." She stated breathlessly.

I turned around to see what she was wearing. I had to stop my mouth from hanging open. She was wearing a tight dress that cut into a 'V' under her neckline and dropped to just under her belly button ring. The dress itself was multicolored with straps that tied around her neck like a bikini, with a mostly bare back. It looked _good_ on her.

"I'll say the same." She smiled at me and led me to her car. We had both already done our makeup, but she spent about thirty minutes on her hair while I just shook mine and it hung somewhat messily to my waist. I pretended not to notice the looks she kept giving me while driving.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I invited a few friends, if you don't mind. But they'll most likely do their own thing." She told me. I shuffled awkwardly in my seat. "How many?"

She sat quiet for a minute. "Finn, Jake, Lady, and Amber." I perked up at one of the names. "Is Finn a blonde with blue eyes and always wears that silly white hat?"

Bonnibel nodded. "How'd you meet?" I tapped my finger on my knee and told her about how I beat him up in the cagefighting match. She smiled, knowing that my story was true due to Finn's actions.

When we arrived, I followed her to meet our 'party' waiting outside the club. I noticed Finn first, and waved at him with a cheeky grin. The red-head next to him shot a dirty look at me, which I certainly saw.

"This is Finn, as you know, Jake, Amber, and Lady." Bonnibel said while motioning to the appropriate people. I smiled at them as they all looked me up and down. Although I didn't mind this, I _did_ mind Amber. She was giving me this hateful glare and kept observing my body in comparison to hers, as I was guessing.

What really got her pissed was when Finn leaned down to pull me into a hug. It wasn't a typical hug that would make a girlfriend jealous, as he lifted me off the ground and basically crushed me. He then dropped me onto my heels. Even with the heels though, I wasn't as tall as him. Amber gave me this angry frown and I am pretty sure that Lady noticed.

I observed everyone around me. Amber had her fiery red hair tied into a bun and was wearing an orange dress. It looked nice. Lady had long blonde hair that hung loosely around her shoulders. She was very pretty. Jake was even more buff than Finn, and his tight grey blazer certainly added to that look. Finn, of course, was wearing a very modest dark blue shirt with his signature white hat. We all looked like a pretty trendy crowd, but I could feel _everyone's_ gazes from the group on me.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" We waited in line behind the other clubgoers for about ten minutes before the bouncer let us in without even checking IDs. As we walked in, I looked around. The club was huge, one wall stacked ceiling-high with a shelf full of different types of alcohol. There was also a lounge right next to the dancefloor, which had lights with giant speakers sitting right on it. The bass from the giant speakers was making the floor vibrate. It was crazy.

"Jake and I are gonna get us some drinks. You guys don't have too much fun without us, alright?" We all nodded and sat down at the lounge. Only a few people were there at the moment, as most were either dancing or sitting like a bunch of lonely saps at the food bar. Bonnibel sat next to me on the plush couch. Lady and Amber sat across from us.

Bonnibel and I watched as the other two talked about their boyfriends and random drama. It was a bit uncomfortable when I kept seeing Amber glare at me in the corner of her eye. "Uh, I'm gonna go to the ladies' room." I stood up and paused when I heard Bonnibel say, "Ditto."

We walked to the restroom in silence and shut the door behind us. She started to check her hair and makeup in the mirror before she asked me something. "What's up with you and Amber? You seen her before or something?"

That, I didn't know how to answer. "Honestly, I have no clue. It's creeping me out to be real with you." She nodded in understanding. "I don't know what her deal is either, Marcy. Might be something about Finn, she gets jealous easily." I laughed. How would she think I liked Finn in any way? If I wanted him, I'd have him. Not to be self-centered or anything, but it's true.

When we arrived back at the lounge, Finn and Jake had returned and fancy glasses were set across the table filled with various drinks. I snagged a glass filled with red wine. Noticing that I had also picked up red wine, Amber put her own back on the table and selected something else. Lady noticed this and had a concerned look on her face. Amber scooted closer to Finn and he put an arm around her lazily.

The next thirty minutes was filled with funny stories and random meaningless conversations until Jake suggested that we move to the dancefloor. We all agreed and I, being polite as I am, decided to take the glasses back to the bar to make sure the next group wouldn't have to clean up the mess. Amber agreed to help me, although I knew she had other motives.

Once we had taken all the glasses to the bar, I wiped my hands on my knees and ran a hand through my hair. Amber approached me and pulled me to a non-visible spot behind the bar. She shoved me to the wall with such force that I could've sworn I was cagefighting. Her eyes were full of anger. "You think you're so hot, don't you? Think Finn likes your shaved hair? What, and you expect me to think these are real _too?_" She emphasized this by grabbing my breasts, obviously still angry. I couldn't tell how much I was blushing, but I knew that I had to be as red as the dress I was wearing. I didn't even know how to react to this. My mouth hung open.

"Well guess what. Finn doesn't like you!" She dropped her hands from my breasts and still had me pinned to the wall with a hand on my stomach. Her face was so close to mine, and I couldn't imagine what Lady thought when I saw her walk up in the corner of my eye. She backed away, clear blush on her face and I gave her a look of pure horror. I mouthed 'help' to her before she shook her head and attempted to look normal as she walked back to the dancefloor.

"Finn likes _me. _Do you understand that?" I swallowed hard. Although she was much smaller than me, her hand was strong when it was pushing me back. I finally managed to pluck her away from me by putting a hand on her hip and shoving her. "Listen, Amber. I don't like Finn like that. He's just a guy I barely know and he's cool. Nothing more." She frowned at me. "Damn right, nothing more." With that, she walked to the dancefloor. My eyes widened and I adjusted my dress, which she had noticeably messed up.

I pulled myself together and walked back to the dancefloor. Apparently, Lady had said nothing to anyone else about what she saw and resumed her dancing with Jake. I was glad for that. Bonnibel had approached me and gave me a questioning look with a grin. "We dealt with it." I told her. She smiled and led me to dance with her. Finn and Amber were dancing goofily to the music while Jake and Lady were half-dancing half-talking in some Asian language. Bonnibel started to dance to the music, still conversing with me while the other clubgoers went wild in the background.

"I'm gonna go get another drink, you want one?" She asked me between dance moves. "Yeah I'll come with." I yelled over the crowd. We walked over together, her leading me by grabbing my hand. Trying my best not to blush at the contact, I sighed. She ordered us shots and we both raced to see who could drink them the fastest. We didn't drink enough to get drunk, but we did get quite buzzed. "Let's go dance." She nearly slurred. I nodded in reply.

We couldn't find the rest of our gang, so we just started dancing in a random spot among some other girls in the crowd. I could feel the alcohol flowing through my veins like electricity. We started to dance to the slow beat of the current song. It was impossible to tell what the singer was actually singing, because of the giant subwoofers in the speakers. The others around us were dancing sloppily to the bass and Bonnibel decided that it would be a good idea to dance extremely close to me. Not grinding vicinity, but close to that.

We mainly just moved our bodies to the beat until it split into a separate beat and she started to grind against me. I held her hips close to my own as her smooth legs began to tangle around mine. _Thank Glob I shaved, _I thought. She bit her lip and moved her hands in my hair, breasts brushing against mine. This was _insane._ I danced against her as well, moving my hands lower to her behind. She smiled against my neck and kissed it. I could feel the blush spreading up my neck, fast. Her hips were moving to the music, moving my own in the process. I just let mine rock with hers before I tilted her head and pulled her into a deep kiss.

It was electric and terrifying at the same time. She leaned in quick and soon enough we were full on making out. It was unbelievable how turned on I was. I was disappointed when she pulled away, panting. "We should go clubbing more often." I smirked. "Agreed."

**Hope you guys liked it! Clubs always make for fun makeout sessions!**


	5. The Confession

**Long author's note time, skip if you want.**

**I do apologize for leaving you guys hanging for so long, I really have no excuse other than the fact that I am lazy. Hopefully I can return to the normal schedule for updating this story, but I just realized that I didn't really **_**plan**_** out this story, therefore it is somewhat harder to write. But I dug up a really cool story plan that I will try not to do until this is done or until I've gotten on a better schedule. Enjoy the return of TOF!**

As odd as it sounds, Bonnibel made no attempt to bring up our makeout session in the club. She just made breakfast, as usual. Not looking anything but normal, she brought my plate to the table for me.

"You alright, Marceline?" She was making me uncomfortable. Did she not remember?

"Yeah," I took a slow bite of the eggs. They were good, salty. "I'm fine. Just tired I guess." The last statement came out as more of a question. She didn't notice, or at least she pretended not to if she did. After we finished our food, we cleaned the kitchen in silence and then I went to lounge on the couch.

We spent the next thirty minutes watching that horrid new Pokémon show. She broke the silence with a quick comment about Ash.

"He's looking younger and younger. Like he almost looked like a teenager once and now he's a little kid again."

"Yeah."

The day continued on agonizingly slow. Our conversations were brief and uneventful. She still said nothing about last night. Bonnibel was being different.

I decided to end my suffering from being around her by going for a jog. It wasn't much, but it was certainly better than hanging out with Bonnibel until she went to sleep. Pulling on a snug tracksuit, I trekked up the hill outside Bonnibel's apartment. It was just _so _steep. How could a building even be built near that monster?

Many people passed me on my jog, a few giving me different variations of looks. One man passed by and double took at my haircut, another trained his eyes on me as I ran by, and the last one, a woman, gave me a quick side glance as we jogged past each other. I followed the sidewalk all the way to the faded yellow convenience store that was obviously suffering from neglect at the end of the street. Checking my pockets, I pulled out a five dollar bill.

"This should do." With that, I walked in the store. A small ring from the bell indicated the overly cheerful cashier, who waved at me and shot a friendly smile. You'd think we were best of friends. After awkwardly pulling my hand out of my pocket to wave back, I walked to the refrigerated section. A convenient label led me to my destination. Gatorade! I grabbed a wide bottle of red Gatorade and unscrewed the cap.

The taste was like gold, if gold was a drink. I chugged more than half of it before I caught the surprised face of the cashier in the corner of my eye. Shuffling awkwardly, I screwed the cap back on and walked to her with the five dollar bill in my hand.

"I don't think you're supposed to drink before you buy it." She stated plainly. A lock of her brown hair fell from its place and onto her cheek. It reminded me of Bonnibel.

"I was going to pay for it." She met my eyes with her own and smiled.

"Kidding, sweetie." I concluded that her reply was odd before turning to leave. I waved at her again before hearing a little chime from the bell on the door. I turned to it and saw something I _really _didn't want to see. It was Mohawk Guy.

"How many fucking times can I run into him?" I growled under my breath. The cashier shot me an uneasy glare. I grabbed my Gatorade and made my best attempt at going unnoticed by him. He thankfully walked to the other side of the store without seeing me slip past. Now, I had a bigger problem. The bell on the door. Maybe he wouldn't care who it was and not look. But maybe he'd turn his head and give me that ugly smirk that I'd seen before. I ignored the shiver that went up my spine, pulled my hood up, and dashed out the door.

_At least he didn't see me_, I thought. After pulling my hood back down and taking a gulp of the Gatorade, I continued to jog back to the apartment. Sneaking in the door, I found Bonnibel standing there with arms crossed and a frown clear on her face. I forced a nervous smile and an awkward wave.

"Marceline, where the actual _fuck_ did you go?" She sounded absolutely pissed.

"I went on a jog. What's with the hostility?" She bowed her head, the frown still there.

"It seems like every time you go anywhere you hurt yourself!" She had her hands on her hips, now. I gave a frustrated sigh. "And your point is?" The anger in her eyes showed through quickly as she looked me over. Before she could say anything, I continued.

"Do you expect me to stay here all day long every day? _You're not my mom_." The last part had a bit more sting than I had expected to come out. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Fine. I was worried, Marceline. You didn't even tell me that you were leaving." Her hands fell from her hips in defeat. I didn't really know how to handle the situation.

She had walked behind me in the time I was trying to figure out what to say. I felt concerned, she looked it. I didn't know if she considered this to be a serious argument in the first place and took my chances in getting ready for bed early.

That was the night that I discovered that she could be incredibly emotional beneath her mask of fun and confidence. It wasn't something that I thought was going to happen, so soon anyways.

When I had finally cleaned up to go to bed, I was met with Bonnibel sitting on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Her head popped up when I sat next to her. She hadn't been crying, but she looked upset enough.

"Bonni?" I put a hand on her knee and gently pushed it down so she was sitting normally across from me. She had a small smile on her face. I adjusted myself so I was sitting against the pillows before she had tackled me into a hug. Nervously attempting to fight the blush on my face, I put a hand on her back as she smiled into my shoulder.

Not sure whether to be relieved or bothered by the gesture, I settled for waiting for her to speak. She soon pulled away and bowed her head. "Sorry for getting on your case today..." She trailed off and looked up, blush quickly rising up her face. I tilted my head in confusion.

"It's just that," She paused, looked to the side and then leaned in before I could register anything else and kissed me. It was sweet, nothing like our drunken tongue battle in the club. She pulled herself away and smiled brighter than I'd ever seen. "I care for you, a lot. And I'm hoping you'll say the same thing."

To be honest, I was incredibly surprised. Her quick confession made me a bit too elated. To answer her request, I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips before whispering, "I like you too, you big nerd."

**Sorry this chapter is short, but it was either to stop it here or make this chapter really long so I decided on this. Drop a review! I promise the next one will be longer! **


	6. Lunch Date

**Thank you my lovelies for the wonderful reviews and stuff :) Y'all be thirsty for my updates?**

That night was the start of our official-unofficial secret relationship. Bonnibel had begged that we keep things secret until she was comfortable enough to tell her friends, which I was fine with, although it made me a bit curious. None of her friends seemed even mildly judgemental, besides, her only friend that would probably even make a negative comment about it would most likely be Amber, not like Bonnibel actually cared for her much anyways. She only hung around because of Finn.

Speaking of her, we came up with a funny nickname, 'Am-Bitch'. Gotta love our dry humor.

Aside from our friendly trash-talking, Bonnibel had decided to get a cell phone on her plan for me so we could keep in touch while she was at work after her vacation, which was _soon._ She did warn me that it would be a bit stressful considering that her job required constant attention and loads of work after she got home. I didn't think it would be that bad, though.

At least I didn't think it would be bad until it actually happened.

Her job was much more demanding than I thought it would be. She came home absolutely exhausted the first day. She gave me a kiss and went to her already cluttered desk to complete her work. That took three hours alone, and her 'extra research' took another. By the time that was over she had only an hour to spend with me.

"You okay, Bonni?" I put a reassuring hand on her back and pulled her closer to me on the couch. We were lying beneath a thick blanket and she was nearly falling asleep on my chest every time I looked down at her.

She yawned and turned her attention to me, slight bags visible under her eyes. "Yeah, just not used to my work schedule yet. Gotta keep on top of everything unless I want to lose my job." With that, I smiled as a reply and she fell asleep on me while the credits of the movie we were previously watching rolled in the background. Shifting her weight into my arms, I carried her to our room and gently laid her down on the bed. Her face reflected the absence of something to hold onto and it made me smile. I kissed her forehead.

While she slept, I started to play around with the new iPhone she got me. It was so complicated and odd, considering that I'd never had anything remotely like it. While browsing the app store that I'd finally figured out, a little message popped up in the center of the screen. A random number. I opened the message and read it to myself.

'_Hey Marcy! It's Finn. I heard that P-Bubs got you a phone! Well anyways she gave me your number! So heyyyy.' _

I pulled up the keyboard and made an attempt to text him back without taking too long. It still ended up being a minute wait for him. You couldn't blame me, not having a cell phone like this before.

'_Yeah, she did. And P-Bubs?' _

The few seconds he took to reply confirmed my suspicions that he was a fast texter.

'_It's just a nickname. And anyways, why'd she get you a phone? Are you two like actually living together?'_

That started a bit of a long conversation which eventually led to a slightly troubling text from Finn that I really didn't want to reply to.

'_Oh yeah, Amber really doesn't like you. I've tried to talk some sense into her but she's like plotting your death, lol.'_

I settled with a _'haha' _in reply.

Luckily, I had managed to keep our relationship out of that text conversation with Finn. But, with Bonnibel being so busy, I decided to give Finn a call and see if we could hang out, which he quickly accepted as long as he could bring Jake, which I was fine with.

To my surprise, Amber was not there with Finn and Jake. A sigh of relief escaped my lungs when I saw the two guys standing there having a very animated conversation. They didn't look the least bit bored but Finn almost shrieked when he saw me walk up to them. He pulled me into another rib-breaking hug while Jake chuckled behind him.

"Don't mind Finn, he's just a bit too excited to see you." That made Finn blush. I noted that Jake's voice was very smooth and low, like a nighttime talk-show host. The reason I hadn't noticed that before in the club was because he was either being quiet or talking in some Asian language to his girlfriend the whole time. It was how they could keep their conversations private since Lady's language barrier was pretty obvious.

Jake stuck his hand out and I shook it. "Sorry, we haven't really had a real meet because Bubblegum just kinds of points at everyone and says their name." I was no less confused at the nicknames they had given her, but decided not to ask.

"Let's get going!" Finn said a bit too loudly as we got into Jake's huge black sedan. Finn sat in the back with me for company. The sedan roared to life as we started to drive down the road. Jake looked at me from the rear view mirror and asked, "So what's the deal with you and PB? Finn never tells me anything." My heart skipped a beat, until I realized that I hadn't told Finn anything that was too obvious.

"Well, we are sharing the place now. I'm paying a bit of rent from cagefighting but she keeps trying to convince me to stop going." I watched him toy with the orange fabric that clung to his chest. "Why does she want you to stop going?" Finn turned to me. He hadn't asked that question.

I bit my lip and hoped he didn't see. "Every time I go, I get hurt." Jake nodded and grinned.

"Well, isn't that something you'd expect from fighting with a bunch of men?" I forced a smile. He didn't know about Mohawk Guy and his various schemes to get me out of the ring.

Finn leaned towards me in his seat. "Dude, how about we come next time you fight?" Jake frowned in the rear view. "Finn, don't invite yourself to places when it comes to the ladies." Finn gave me a sad but questioning look, much like the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes' look. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Radical!"

When we finally got to the restaurant where we'd be eating lunch, Jake got us instantly past the rest of the line due to the manager of the restaurant "owing him a favor". I didn't complain, though, and we were seated in a nice roomy booth. Finn sat close to me while Jake sat across from us.

Finn watched me as I looked through the menu, I was searching through the part with the cheapest meals since I didn't have much cash on hand.

"Yo, Marcy? Why are you looking at the cheap stuff?" Jake looked up from his menu, eyebrow raised. "I'm paying. Get whatever you want, dude." He smiled at me before I could protest.

After ordering, Finn and Jake started off casual conversation again.

"So, how are you and Amber?" I asked curiously. Finn got this quick look on his face that made him seem disappointed. He took a few seconds before replying, "Bad."

I motioned for him to continue. "She keeps going off on a lot of things I do. Like she explodes when I do something wrong. It's pretty annoying." Jake grinned and took a sip of his drink.

"Finn's been complaining about her for a while. Finally find this loser a lady and he's already trying to get rid of her." Finn playfully punched his arm. "Shut up, bro."

Jake grinned wide, showing the perfect white teeth that looked incredibly bright due to his darker skin tone. "He's also had the biggest crush on Bubblegum for years." He said with the intentions of making Finn mad.

Finn turned bright red and bowed his head. "Shut up man! Marceline lives with her!" He pulled his hat to cover his ears that were beginning to match his face.

"Not like she doesn't know already. Hey, Marcy? She's single, isn't she?" I had to hold back an angry comment. I didn't want to mention it to them without her permission so I shrugged.

"I dunno, man." Jake narrowed his eyes at me. It was the 'how can you not know when you live with her' look. I gave him an innocent smile and turned my attention to the embarrassed Finn.

He rubbed the back of his head before turning to me and stated plainly, "I think I'm gonna ask her out." Jake gave him a questioning look, which he returned with a confident smile.

"Yeah, I think I'll give it a shot. Even if she says no, we're still pretty good friends and it's not like she'll stop hanging out with Jake." With that statement, Jake suppressed a smile. I anxiously sank my nails into the tight fabric against my thighs. Forcing a smile of my own, I wished him luck and we continued our lunch. Jake kindly paid the bill, as he said he would, and drove me back to the apartment.

Shoving the sticky door open, I called for Bonnibel with no reply. I turned to shut the door before a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a hug. A smile made its way onto my face when a soft pair of lips found my neck.

"How was lunch?" Bonnibel mumbled into my neck. I could feel the blush working up my neck.

"Good." I turned around in her arms and cupped her face, pulling her into a kiss. A small laugh left her as she tangled her hands in my mass of dark locks. The kiss had become a bit more heated than I'd expected it to and she pulled back, grabbing my hand. Little did I know that she had more plans than just a sweet kiss.

Leading me to our bedroom, she leaned in close and pulled me down on the bed. Her hands flew to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head in a second. This was going too fast, I thought. "Thirsty much?" She let out a hearty, yet sexy chuckle. "Is it a crime," She started, kissing down my neck to my collarbone, "to want my insanely sexy girlfriend?" I gasped as she nipped at the skin there.

Not wanting her to top me anymore, I bent my knee behind hers and flipped us. She hit the bed with a shocked gasp. I began my work at her neck, kissing all the way down until starting back up. I nipped at a pierced ear, groaning in disappointment as a stupid silver earring got in the way. Her moans grew louder and I felt her grab my hips, forcing them into hers. I smirked down at her before planting a soft kiss on her lips and pulling myself off of her. A small whine left her lips.

"It's not a crime but, let's be real here, we've been dating for like two days." She sat up, hair already something of a mess. Her eyes were narrowed.

"So, I take you in, getting you off the streets. Don't I get like a hero's reward or something?" I laughed at her antics. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck before whispering, "c'mon" in my ear. I rolled my eyes and reached for my shirt. As much as I _totally_ would've, I didn't want to rush things. I turned my head and kissed her cheek.

"I don't believe in sex before marriage." We both erupted into a fit of laughter before she suddenly became serious. "Wait, you're kidding right?" I gave a mock shrug while she continued laughing.

Oh how she was really starting to grow on me.

**Do not fret, my lovely peeps! Next chapter is the 'shit is going down' chapter!**


	7. Drama Bomb

**My internet has been out for a while. I took that time to write more stuff for you guys, including a smaller story that will only be a few chapters. I'll put it on here soon. **

**THIS is the dreaded 'shit shall go down' chapter. Be ready for the crazy that shall ensue.**

I was writhing against her, arousal taking over me, sweat on both of our bodies. She wouldn't let me top her, somewhat to my disappointment. A needy moan left my lips as her hands kneaded my breasts. The heavy amount of alcohol in my system was no excuse for moaning this loud underneath her. I couldn't control myself. She was too good at this.

"Can I?" She bit her lip and tugged at the button of my jeans. I nodded quickly and helped her slip them off. She kissed down my stomach and made her way to my pelvis, before dragging her tongue back up to my belly button. Clutching at the sheets around me, I prepared myself for her to meet her destination.

"Heather…"

Now, let us backtrack, shall we?

It all started when I decided to go for lunch with Jake and Lady. We all had become pretty good friends in the months following after our initial lunch date. I was finally starting to understand Lady even with her substandard English. She was actually a pretty cool gal, and we hit it off once I had explained to her what happened at the club. I could see why the two were dating.

"So how are you and Bonnibel?" Jake asked, smiling. I couldn't get over that perfect smile of his, surrounded by just the right amount of facial hair on tan skin. What a handsome human being, I thought.

"We are good! We've been together awhile now and things have gotten pretty serious." There was no use in hiding it from Jake, since he'd basically figured it out about a week after our first lunch date. I wasn't the most discreet person ever, but at least Finn never found out.

Lady smiled at me and made a pretty good attempt at a full sentence. "That's great, Marceline. I hope you two work." I knew that she meant to say 'work out' and thanked her anyways. I did think we would work out, actually. We were going four months strong and everything was perfect.

After lunch, Jake paid (as usual) and instead of driving me home, took Lady and I to see a movie. Surprisingly, they didn't make me feel like a third-wheel at all. They weren't very big about 'PDA', and were into strictly hand-holding. So, instead of making out during the whole movie like the other couples, they were really into it and even jumped back at the 3D jump scares and actively watched it. I was particularly impressed by Lady's enthusiasm towards the villain.

"That movie was great." Lady said loudly as we walked out the dark hallway to the exit. Jake and I agreed while we all simultaneously shielded our eyes while walking out of the theatre as reflex before realizing that it was pitch-black outside and the movie had run a lot longer than we expected. We all laughed at our stupid movement and continued towards Jake's now-familiar car before heading back to the apartment.

"Thanks for lunch and stuff, Jake." I smiled cheekily at him before opening the door to get out. He smiled and waved at me, Lady following suit. Jake waited on the side of the road, as always, to make sure I make my way inside safely. As I headed up the stairs to the door, I peeked through the window to see if I could catch a glimpse of Bonnibel and gasped at what I saw. The iPhone fell out of my hand. I felt the phone fall next to my foot, the glass obviously shattering.

Shoving the door open with pure anger, I could hear Jake rush out of the sedan and sprint across the sidewalk to me. My hands clenched into fists and I walked forward, not sure whether to cry or to absolutely murder the guy on top of Bonnibel. Jake was yelling something, but I couldn't hear it over Bonnibel's gasp and the yell of the guy on top of her. Before I could realize who it was, I pulled him off of her by his neck and threw him off the couch and started to beat the living shit out of him. The guy in question was naked, and it was Finn.

I threw a look at Bonnibel, who was making an attempt to pull the blanket over her naked form, a blush on her face. I analyzed the room, ignoring Jake and Lady making an active attempt to figure out what was going on.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Finn looked up at me from his sprawled form on the floor. I kicked him in the stomach. "GO!" He still had this incredibly shocked look on his face and I was pretty sure that he _couldn't_ get up.

I turned to look at Jake, he was obviously fuming as well. "Finn! Go home!"

A lump formed in my throat as he grabbed a few articles of clothing and rushed out the open door. Jake and Lady motioned that they were going to step out. I didn't care. The first thing I did was make my way to Bonnibel and point my finger at her bare chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?" She started to shrink under the blanket as I advanced on her. I started yelling more and more until she got this terrified look in her eyes, like I was going to strike her. With that look, I shook my head and backed up, the tears starting to form.

"You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you and fuck Finn too. You could've told him but you didn't! FUCK YOU." I ran to the door and flung it shut behind me. Jake was holding a very concerned-looking Lady, who had my shattered phone in her hands. The tears were flowing like a river, now. Jake held out his arms and I found myself in them, crying into his shirt.

"Marceline, he didn't know. He wouldn't have done that if he knew you two were together." He patted my back and Lady held my hand from beside him.

"That's the fucking problem, Jake! _She_ didn't tell him!" I pulled away from Jake's grip and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to stop the tears, which didn't help at all, by the way. Lady pulled me into a hug and handed me my phone. I stared at the screen for a few seconds and clicked the home button, which caused the screen to light up. "Still works." I sniffled.

Bonnibel made no attempt to come out and talk to me while we stood at the bottom of the steps. "Jake? Can you drive me to the bar? I need to get wasted and hopefully get hit by a car or something." He took my hand and led me to the car. When we got in, he answered.

"I'll take you there but please don't try to get yourself killed. Your phone still works. Call me if you need a ride or anything, okay?" I wiped my eyes with my arm before laughing into my hands.

"Of course she had sex with him, I didn't want to yet. I wanted it to be special. What the fucking ever!" Lady put a hand on my shoulder. I crawled out of my seat and onto hers, where she gave me the sweetest hug. She flashed a weak smile and kissed the top of my head. When I peeked up, she had a real look up concern on her face and rubbed circles into my back as if she was my mom. "Shh, it will be okay, Marceline. You are strong." I smiled into Lady's shirt and that gesture helped me to stop crying at the moment.

I hopped off of Lady's seat when we arrived at the bar, where I promptly struggled to make my way to the bar. The building wasn't especially packed, but it wasn't empty either. It looked like a band was getting ready to play on the stage that served as the focal point of the open room. The entire bar was mostly dark except for several neon lights on the walls. The stage, though, was well-lit with a bright spotlight and neon shaping the edge of the stage.

Not paying attention to the band name or even looking in that direction, I sat in the seat furthest from the stage and slapped the handful of cash that Jake had given me on the fine wood. The bartender grabbed it and counted it carefully, and judging by my mood, left to make me something he thought I'd enjoy.

I didn't care what it was, but I poured it down my throat before I even looked at it. He was seemingly impressed and nodded. "Heavy stuff for a lady." I shot him a glare and motioned for more without saying a word.

Hearing the band start to play, I turned my attention to the stage. I couldn't really make out the band at all though, due to the mixture of the bright lights, my burning eyes, and the distance from the stage. All I could really think of was how the lead singer had a really pretty voice, and she seemed to be really into it. I sighed and rested my head on my hand, watching the bartender piece some new concoction for me to blindly ingest.

"Sound quality's shit over here, why don't you sit at a table closer? The band's really cool." He slid the drink over the wood to my hands. I almost missed it, and it would've slid off the counter and broke if my incredibly minimal situation awareness wasn't on at the moment.

I mumbled, "Not here for the band, just for the alcohol, man." His blonde hair reminded me of Finn, and I had the slight thought of beating him up, before realizing it wasn't Finn. The band was going for a second song, and the crowd around the stage was getting noticeably bigger.

After several more drinks, the band was closing and the members were coming around the bar for drinks. I had my head bowed over the counter when I heard a voice from my left. I considered not looking up, but decided against it and turned to see something that scared the shit out of me.

"Hey." I couldn't stop staring. The lead singer of the band that was on stage was sitting next to me, but what seriously scared me was how _disgustingly similar_ we looked. If I had spent a summer vacation in Cancun and looked in a mirror, that would be me. She was tall, lean, and had long black hair just like mine, with the exception of tan skin. A few tattoos peeked above the collar on her shirt, and a few snaked their way down her forearm. I noticed her ears as well, they were somewhat pointed and had asymmetrical piercings. She looked like a true rocker. Not being able to speak properly from the alcohol and the fact that I was unsure of whether I was mesmerized or creeped the fuck out, I settled with a "Hi".

She tilted her head and grinned. Since the bar was dark, I was almost positive that she couldn't see how blotchy my face must have been from crying. Her knuckles rapped on the wooden countertop and the bartender nodded, quickly setting off to make her a drink.

"Can I get you a drink or somethin'?" I let out a small laugh and wiped at my eyes.

"I'm good, thanks." I flashed her a smile and tried my best not to start crying again. I jumped when she put a very light hand on my shoulder.

"Woah, woah, are you alright?" She leaned in close, inspecting my face. I felt her hot breath on my neck and she looked me up and down. A calloused hand cupped my jaw and pulled my face upwards. I met her gaze. "...Have you been crying?" I nodded truthfully and she pulled back, putting her hands on her knees.

"Alright, what's up? Do I need to beat up some punk?" Aside from the fact that she was no longer touching me, she seemed closer than before. I let out a small choke of a laugh, desperately trying not to cry and cursing the fact that the alcohol wasn't helping much at all. "I already did. He fucked my girlfriend."

She pulled herself back, a frown on her face. With her jaw set, she pulled her drink off the bar and took a sip. "What a douche." I felt a tear make its way down my cheek, which the woman promptly wiped away with her free hand.

"It wasn't his fault, that's the worst part. It was my girlfriend's. She didn't tell him that we were dating." The woman looked positively furious. Taking a large swig of her drink, she nearly slammed the glass down.

"That's insane! Same thing happened to me, once a cheater, always a cheater." I gazed at her again, this time staring at her lips while she talked. Something was drawing me closer to her, not sure if it was the alcohol or just the woman herself.

Thinking of Bonnibel cheating more than once if we working things out made me start to cry. I cursed myself and attempted to wipe the tears away but the woman just pulled me into a hug. That was the millionth of the night, I thought.

"It's okay hun, things will get better." _Hun._ Glob, that was something that Bonnibel always called me, and it made me choke back a sob. I was really starting to love her, which was incredible due to my fear of getting attached to people. To return my almost-love, she cheated on me with Finn, who knew nothing about our relationship and now probably feels like shit.

She pulled back and ordered me a few more drinks. "Getting wasted always helps!" She had said to me. After a few more drinks, I was starting to get pretty tipsy, and she finally told me her name, Heather.

And that, is how I found myself in her bed, her tan and tattooed body against mine. As much as I wanted to blame it on the alcohol, I honestly believe that I would've been in the same place even without it.

**Draaaamaaaa bomb! Whatchu guys think? Everyone wants to hug poor Marcy! Pop a review!**


End file.
